


Nikes

by JJ17



Series: Blonde [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunk Jinyoung meets a very responsible Mark Tuan, Fluff, M/M, brief descriptions of foreplay? idk, it's somewhere in there, lots of drunk jinyoung being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ17/pseuds/JJ17
Summary: I'll mean something to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frank Ocean's Nikes
> 
> Leave comments! :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @esybys

“What’s your name?”

  


An appropriate question maybe, but not in the circumstances they were in at the moment. Mark hovered over Jinyoung in a dark room covered in sweat and reeking of whatever drugs they’d left downstairs. Jinyoung shivered trying to swallow down the effect the question had on him.  _ It’s just a question Jinyoung!  _ and  _ Let it go Jinyoung… _ playing in rotation in his mind. Mark huffs the strands of his blonde hair falling in Jinyoung’s eyes. The were playful until now, nipping shoulders and giggling, just foreplay that lead up until now.

  


“I’m sorry I should’ve asked sooner, but will you tell me now?” Mark glances at him eyes dancing over his expression and the moment was supposed to fly by like wind, easy over but Jinyoung gained an uneasy look leaving the other guilty for skipping an important step. Jinyoung gulped back pressed against the sheets. Thinking, his head turned looking around the room before his warm palms came up to Mark’s chest pushing him off. Mark in shock sat up, the dark haired boy under him wasn’t exactly sober but the moment seemed to have been enough to snap him out of whatever trance their encounter was. Mark’s back straightened on contact with the wall, cool plaster that rubbed skin as he watched the raven haired boy search for his articles of clothes.

  


“Oh come on, at least let me walk you to your room.” Mark tried to smile, to convince him but the way the other tipped a bit and lost his balance gave him the answer before he even opened his mouth.

  


Jinyoung sat up his almost naked body, skin pressed against the tiles of Mark’s bedroom floor as he looks around. It’s fairly dark but Jinyoung can still feel that bass from the party  downstairs as he tries to stand again. The bed behind creaks, likely Mark standing to help him, he’s grateful but all he wants is to get out of there. Mark’s slender cold fingers wrap around his wrist and another set grazes their way down his back ending at the slight curve in the small of it as he hoist him up. Jinyoung’s eyesight wasn’t good when he was sober and even though Jaebum told him to bring his glasses, the eyewear always made him feel like he was less of. Mark goes to slip on his trainers, blue Nike shoes that look bright in the dimly lit room. Throwing an overcoat around a protesting Jinyoung they walk downstairs and out of the house.

  


The cool air drives Jinyoung a little crazy, feeling his body so hot and the air around him cool. His mind swirled a bit and he lost his footing. Mark catches him though, curses a bit under his breath.

  


“You drunk way too much, your friend and I need to have a talk. What if you didn’t run into me? Things could be a lot different for you tonight.” Mark sighed his hands still attached to Jinyoung in a way that made him feel nervous. He sucks in a breath and shakes his head, eyes focused down at his feet. Trying to keep a steady pace, Jinyoung thinks about what to say next.

  


“Y-you schouldn’t worry about me, i’m a bwig boyeee” Jinyoung slurs and squeezes his eyes shut. Mark scoffs behind him and tightens his grip but Jinyoung doesn’t seem to notice.

  


“You can barely speak, just tell me what building to take you to.” Mark shakes his head from behind and Jinyoung only knows because he feels the hairs brush his own. Jinyoung stumbles again and Mark pulls him up by the waist stopping to catch his breath, Mark curses yet again. Jinyoung giggles a bit as he identifies the foreign object on his head, Mark’s forehead pressed close to the crown of his own.

  


“Sorry, s-sorry” Jinyoung stutters another chill running past his spine. Mark stands up straight again and they keep walking.

  


“So, do I have to ask you again?” Mark yawns a bit the, distorting his words as Jinyoung glances around and up at the sky. A few people linger outside giving them short glances of concern when Jinyoung stumbles over. Jinyoung peeks back at Mark confused.

  


“The building?” He huffs and Jinyoung nods, pointing to the one just in front of them. Mark’s eyes get a little brighter then, suppressing a sigh, hoist Jinyoung up a little more as the walk in that direction. Mark asks what floor he lives on and Jinyoung can only respond by holding up a little ‘3’ with his fingers. Mark presses the elevator button and they wait. The hall smells like fresh laundry and Jinyoung sighs slumping against Mark.

  


“You’re a really awful drunk, y’know?” Mark snickers so that silence doesn’t fill the hall anymore. Jinyoung nods in understanding, because even now he does. He was always clumsy and a little apprehensive, but as a drunk his clumsiness was worse and inhibitions lowered. Mark intertwines their fingers a bit killing time and Jinyoung turns around.

  


“My name is Jinyoung.” Jinyoung says peering into Mark’s eyes wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck. Mark smiles then, wrapping his own hands around Jinyoung’s waist. A smile grows on Jinyoung’s face as well and his head cranes into Mark’s neck. The hot breath ghosting over Mark’s neck makes him jump a bit just as the elevator opens.

  


“That took forever.” Mark giggles pushing Jinyoung inside and walking in after him.

  


Inside Jinyoung’s dorm room, it’s really cozy. It’s almost like two worlds exist their, one side obviously where his roommate stays and his own side. Mark smiles warmly at the site, he pushes Jinyoung to sit on his bed and goes digging in the mini fridge for a bottle of water. When he turns back around Jinyoung is undressed again propped up on his bed in a revealing way and Mark audibly gasps.

  


“Shit, where are your clothes?” Mark gulps raking a hand through his hair and Jinyoung laughs a little too loud pointing towards the floor. Mark shakes his head in disbelief and sits next to Jinyoung.

  


“I thought you didn’t want to.” Mark murmurs handing him the water, Jinyoung gladly accepts.

“You know my name now.” Jinyoung giggles and that’s enough to send Mark over the edge, because he’s weak and maybe his inhibitions were low to begin with.

  


Jinyoung sighs into Mark’s mouth as their lips press together again, and again. Mark’s hands skillfully removing his own clothes and keeping Jinyoung pinned beneath him. Their bodies tangle together ruining JInyoung’s perfectly made bed, he knows he’ll be mad in the morning when he has to make it again.

  


“Wait, what if your roommate brings someone back from the party?” Mark pauses catching his breath and Jinyoung’s hands play in his hair. The blonde washing over his milky fingers, Mark’s cheek comes to rest on his chest.

  


“So?” His breaths are hard but the presence of Mark’s weight on his own is enough to calm him.

  


“It’ll be awkward.”

  


Jinyoung laughs shaking his head, “It’s only awkward if I’m doing him too.”

  
Mark stops hesitating then, kicking off his Nikes as his lips connect with Jinyoung’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is confused, this is a series of one shots, but they are connected! Jinyoung met Mark in the first and the story builds from there. The timeline is a bit weird but the second one shot is a couple years after the first and this one is the same night as the first! I hope this isn't too confusing! Let me know how you feel about the series! I'll work hard and write more, see you soon!


End file.
